The present invention relates to an improvement in a lawn mower.
A known lawn mower comprises a pipe frame of inverted U-shape acting as bracket for supporting a grass collecting container or containers attached to the mower body. The pipe frame is inserted into, and retained by pins in, a pair of right and left pipe type sockets mounted on a rear end face of the mower body. (see, for example, the Japanese utility model application laid open under No. 60-94037 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,251.)
The above known construction, however, requires the pipe type sockets additionally provided on the mower body. Thus the number of parts is increased by so many.
Besides, since the pipe frame has the U-shape, it is difficult to carry many of the together because they become very bulky. Since the pipe frame is a U-shaped integral unit, a slight manufacturing error would result in difficulties in inserting the pipe frame into the pipe type sockets mounted on the body frame. This problem also remains to be solved.
Another known example of bracket for supporting the grass collecting container comprises a single flat bar or the like erected at the rear end of the mower body as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,645. This prior construction has a different problem.
It is general practice, when storing this type of lawn mower in a warehouse or the like, to lift the front of the mower body and use the attachment or grass container connecting bracket or frame as substitute for a stand. However, the single bracket or frame provided at the rear end of the mower body is too unstable to be used as a stand.